


Zuko's Proposal

by TunnelRabbit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation Royal Family, Marriage Proposal, Political realities, Post-Canon, Zutara, no comic books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelRabbit/pseuds/TunnelRabbit
Summary: Zuko proposes to propose marriage to Katara. Whatever promises they whispered in the bedchamber, he must make her understand that becoming the Fire Lord’s wife would change her life – her identity - irrevocably, probably not for the better. He loves her too much to offer her any less than the hard truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [such selfish prayers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071780) by [andromeda3116](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda3116/pseuds/andromeda3116). 



> This takes place some years after Zuko has taken the throne. Whatever happened between Aang and Katara is behind them now. Katara has built herself a successful diplomatic career, which has brought her in close partnership with Zuko again - along the lines of "such selfish prayers" by andromeda3116 (I love the detail with which she constructs the politics of the new world order, and especially her portrayal of Professional Katara).
> 
> Katara and Zuko have already become lovers. Obviously.

Katara opened the door to Zuko’s private study, in response to his summons, and was taken aback to find him standing ram-rod straight in front of his writing table, robed in austere robes of pure black, trimmed with fiery gold.

The post-coital glow she still felt deflated. “What’s up, Zuko?” she asked, bemused.

“Lady Katara,” he began, in his Fire Lord voice – what was going on? Lady Katara? “I wish to ask your family and your people, the Southern Water Tribe, for your hand in marriage. To take you as Fire Lady.” Her heart leapt and stomach sank, simultaneously. Did this have to be done so formally? So _coldly?_ “But I will not do this unless you are certain that you want me to.”

“Of course, Zuko. Didn’t we just talk about this when we woke up this morning?” Katara felt a bubble of that glow well up in her belly again, recalling golden rays of the morning sun illuminating his face, warm skin against skin, husky endearments murmured in her ear.

“No. You promised me – we promised each other – we would be together and support each other for the rest of our lives.”  
  
“That sounds like marriage to me.”

“In your tribe, perhaps. And for commoners.” Katara winced at the condescension she heard implied in that term. “But I do not hold you to that promise once you understand the life you would actually lead.

“Do you remember the first time we met? The only time I have ever visited your homeland? Met your ‘Gran Gran’?” Katara recalled that day, the day she had met Aang as well, and the grip of terror she felt when Zuko’s ship plunged through their wall of snow and ice, lowering that horribly phallic prow to penetrate the heart of her village. And now, to think of Zuko’s penetration of – a fleeting spark of that morning’s pleasure was extinguished and her blood ran cold as the waters of the South Pole.

She lifted her chin, now as formally cool as he. “That was the past. The Four Nations look to the future now.”

“If we have learned anything from the Avatar’s journey, it is that the past is never really past; it follows us always.”

“What are you saying, _Fire Lord_ Zuko?” The hint of sarcasm in her voice challenged the authority he was brandishing now, in resentment of the echo of that long-ago pain. “That we cannot change?”

“Not at all. No one has changed more than I. You of all people know that. My heart and mind were confused and in turmoil then and I perpetrated much evil upon the people of the world - upon people that _you_ love - in pursuit of what I thought was my honor. I must spend the rest of my days atoning for what I and my family have done.

“But you, you have grown in strength, power, and wisdom, yet your heart has not changed. It was always straight and true and passionate for the good in this world. As you have found, the Fire Court is a deeply foreign place for someone with as steady a moral compass as you.

“And as you have found, though I and my allies are committed to changing our ways and our values, away from the violence and prejudice of the last century, the Fire Nation is still the Fire Nation. The elites of this country are still accustomed to dominating through terror. This change will not be achieved in a few years, or even in a generation. Or possibly ever.” This last he said more quietly, with a grim sigh.

“If I were to ask you to become Fire Lady, to rule by my side, share my life and my bed, you would not only live in the Fire Nation, you would _represent_ the Fire Nation, at the highest level. You would give up your freedom to act independently without thought to how your actions would reflect on my court and the entire nation. You would lose your freedom to travel the world at will. I intend that we would work as a partnership, even rule as de facto equals – _I_ would always have you by my side as an equal. But you must understand that the people of the Fire Nation are unlikely to see you as anything but a subsidiary to me, the Fire Lord. And the court even less so.

“You would no longer be able to serve as ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe, obviously – the conflict of interest would make that impossible. You would give up your citizenship in the Southern Water Tribe.

“Your _children_ would not be your own – our own - at least not solely ours. And you must bear children. They and all your descendants would be potential heirs to the Fire Nation throne and raised with understanding of that burden and power. You’ve become familiar with the intrigue and cruelty of the Fire Court. You know to expect assassination attempts on yourself, on me, _on your own children_ , as political currents shift over the years.

“In compensation, of course, you would also gain immense power to influence the Nation and the world. When political position is added to your mastery of waterbending and the force of your own will, you would undoubtedly surpass me in actual power, if not in title - if you plot your moves well. 

“But your entire public – and probably private - identity would be transformed.” Zuko recited this sobering litany in full Fire Lord performance. His voice softened a bit as he added, “Your heart, of course, would not. Nor would mine. For nothing could ever diminish the strength of your heart, nor my love for you.”

Katara stood silent, absorbing the enormity of his proposal – or rather, his proposed proposal. Now she understood his demeanor and the purpose of this audience – for that’s what it was. Pillow talk was one thing. But Zuko lived in a world of hard political reality – and always had - where his personal desires were never primary. 

She had known this, of course, and usually remembered it, intellectually at least. Sympathy for his conflicted circumstances had always drawn her to him, in fact. But not until he spelled it out, free of even a whiff of intoxicating romance, did she comprehend what it would mean for _her,_ her life. Her children.

She met his eyes. Maintaining the formal tone, she said, “Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko, for being honest with me. Unflinchingly honest. I have much to consider.” With a curt bow, she excused herself.

\---

As soon as the door shut, Zuko slumped back against his desk, snuffing his Fire Lord persona as swiftly as he would a flame in the palm of his hand. He rubbed his face with his hands, impatiently yanked his crown off and tugged out his topknot, then collapsed onto the couch in the corner. It had gone well, he supposed. Mission accomplished. But at what cost? Now that she understood – and he could tell he had jolted her out of their golden haze of sex and romance (much to his chagrin) – what chance was there that she would be willing to go through with a royal marriage?

Next to none. The sacrifice was too great. She was not brought up for it. But he could not let her marry him, as she’d thought she was promising to do that morning, with anything less than full comprehension of the life it would mean.

For him, the sacrifice had been made before he was born. It had never been his to make. Aside from a few indulgent moments of fantasy during his time as a fugitive, he had never even considered living a life free of the burden of rule. He hoped he was transforming what it _meant_ to rule the Fire Nation, but when it came down to it, he _was_ his birthright.

But Katara had always been… _herself_. A woman who accepted an extraordinary degree of responsibility and leadership, to be sure, but still just a woman, free to make her own choices.

How would she make this one?

**Author's Note:**

> Realistically, this is probably a one-shot, though I realize it does beg another chapter. Life is complicated - we'll see. 
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've ever posted. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
